


A Warm Updraft In An Otherwise Cold Sky

by Justausernameonline



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Seafoamglue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: "admiration in flight"Diana enjoy's Amanda's company, but she doesn't know how to go about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yea im still alive  
> i havent caught up with the lwa episodes, so many mediums im into rn lol (watch power rangers) orz  
> ty if youve read my other lwa fic

Reveling in the sky with another was something Diana never considered to seek, until one casual suggestion, a hundred meter drop, and a toothy grin given to her was a beckon to try.  Practicing alone differed to practicing with Amanda, neither experience diminished by the other but she would touch down in a new state of mind.  The moment classes had ended, after a quick farewell to Hannah and Barbara and igniting Akko’s interest, Diana and Amanda made the trip up to the lower platform of Luna Nova Tower.  

She was the passenger Amanda ferried, holding confidently onto her own broom compacted to the length of a stave.  

Her mastery of self was less steadfast.  The fine adjustments to their plan–to mount a broom backwards before steering in that very direction, with Diana overseeing–had Amanda fussing about, fussing more about factors she actually didn’t care to fret over, and the nearness of her, a soothing presence of shea butter and lavender and her grumbling, ensuring Diana’s consent that she trusted her little stunt would go well, had her now dread the fact she would need to look over her shoulder as a guide.  At a height where crisp winds reddened her cheeks, it was a guise to them darkening too as Amanda’s eyes checked her from top to bottom.

They weren’t even in flight yet.  Bad.  Minding Akko, the span of the forest was the only witness to her nerves and the dignified waddle they did in sync.  

Gravity took them for seconds before Amanda brought them aloft with strength behind her spell, screeching them to a standstill.  

Diana startled at the full stop, but kept her eyes fixed ahead.  "Seeing danger?“ Amanda said, cocking her head in angle, exposing her neck and collarbone in a way impossible when wearing the entire Luna Nova attire.  

"No,” Diana’s voice cracked.  She did an inward sigh.  

Amanda hopped a little closer to her, wind-cool hands bumping hers, and she almost plunged off the broom, arrested by looming affection of the way that Amanda undid her.  The earnest quality of their relationship.  The challenges they offered to each other directly or without thought, and that caught Diana off guard by how it worked, the brevity of their shared troubles and admissions leaving her yearning.  Not for more.  A uniting phrase or reciprocated gesture, more like.  

She sighed. It felt better to keep it within for now while she was uncertain.  "I thought we could open up to an exercise of multitasking magic.  This is one such example.“

The slight nudge against her hands and Amanda’s glum resignation was an off-putting relief.  Diana kept watch of the horizon as they bobbed, unloading.

And Amanda couldn’t ever get a word in edgewise at the rate she was going now, but the fact she listened intently endeared her closer to Diana more than ever.


End file.
